Fate  Nine tail: Soul Of The Great Hero
by eternal infinity
Summary: though I was a hero, though I must be a mindless beast. I will protect you from the first time you summon me in the palace of snow, until the end of the battle. I will protect all those precious to me. though I was only a...  - Dattebayo ...
1. prolog part 1

**Fate / Nine tail: Soul Of The Great Hero**

Ver:1.05

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Fate Stay Night is the property of Typemoon

F / NT: Prologue: MONSTER from far away land is coming! (part 1)

* * *

><p>In the midst of battle that determines the fate of the shinobi world, stands two people who determine the outcome of the battle the last Shinobi World War ...<p>

"Dobe, this time we will finish it all. Madara or Kabuto that hinder us is not there anymore." Sasuke said. He's smiling sardonically.

"Teme... until when you want to continue this madness. Is it not enough for you to do all of this. Danzo is dead, Madara already destroyed by our hands. Until when you want to continue this madness ...?

The one who standing before Sasuke is Naruto, the ninja previously who had not considered by anyone to be great as now. Many struggles that he did, it's contrast to his opponent which if he/she would be able to get everything he wants. Naruto had to fight to get everything he wanted to accomplish. But the fate willed another. Sasuke which was originally well known as "The Last Uchiha" became "The Uchiha Killer", and Naruto which was originally dubbed "The Kyuubi Boy", becoming "the Savior" and "Destined Child".

Sasuke is the "_**YING**_" who want the destruction and Naruto is the "_**YANG**_" who want to protect.

"My original plan remains unchanged, although we have collaborated to destroy Madara and Kabuto"maru". The Konoha destruction still remains in my top priority. I will build again with the blood of the people of konoha and principles of uchiha. Hahahahaha "sasuke laugh out loud.

True indeed, this battle is really physically and mentally draining them. Their first fight is Kabuto"maru" with his ninja zombie army. Then shortly afterwards appeared "Madara" and six _**Jinchuuriki**_ used as "Madara"s puppet. They work together to defeat Madara or Tobi or better known as Obito. Concludes with a combined attack _**Susanoo**_ and _**Rasenshuriken**_.

And after that, Sasuke slowly begin to move away from the side of Naruto, then turning to face towards Naruto. (back to the conversation)

"I will not let you!_** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_! yelled Naruto

Then came the cloning Naruto about 25 people, three of them give alert around naruto and twenty two others attack sasuke.

"Huh ... "Sasuke said, smiling sardonically. Then start moving the hands and fingers.

"There still remain the same huh" Sasuke said. Then he Move first and last thought. **"_Katon : Kasai ni tsutsuma chihyō no megam_i**" * Shouts Sasuke while spitting fire Of the jet of flame that began to change as the goddess who dances while playing the shawl and dancing while pursuing the cloning Naruto.

"BOOF BOOF BOOOF cloning Naruto sound disappeared one by one affected by the fire jutsu Sasuke.

"Cheh, annoying as usual Sasuke. You're exactly like a duck that had been eating chili and spitting out your bad breath. Hehehe" Naruto said sarcastically as he began to reach out to the 3 remaining _**Kage Bunshin**_.

"Manipulation of shape!" shouted the first clone

"Manipulation of elements of wind," shouted the second clone

"Manipulation of the elements of water," shouted a third clone

"Manipulation of form and elements! _****Futatsu no yōso rasengan: Yoi kyoku to ochitsuita sekai****_" * Naruto shouted as he threw the_** Rasengan**_ towards sasuke.

**"_Sharingan_**!" His eyes began to turn into sharingan and analyze Rasengan.

"Extraordinary ... be viewed and studied as any jutsu, _**Rasengan**_ is still topnotch. It can be entered any elements and as much as anything, have always existed as stable as the ball and can be thrown or hit directly by the user. But ...!" said Sasuke in mind

"_****RAITON : Tengoku ni no kamisama no kaminari no odori** **_" * Sasuke said. then in an instant his feet become like lightning, and it instantly behind Naruto.

"Die, you ..." then Sasuke thrust his hands that contain elements of lightning into Naruto's chest from his back left part of his body.

"_**Raikiri **_*..." Sasuke whispered

"Uuuhkkk hehehe ... well you got a trap!" yelled Naruto. Then he holds the Sasuke hand that stabbed into his chest.

**"**_**Fuin jutsu : Oni o fūin san-hon hashira**_ '* Shout the first Kage Bunshin. Then Naruto, turned into a pillar with a carved spiral, locking his hands. and three others went around Sasuke, while establishing a hand seal. and the _**Kage Bushin**_ transformed into the same pole and took out the pyramid-shaped rays surrounding Sasuke.

"What the hell is this?" asked Sasuke in mind.

"HAHAHA still "blind" as it is usually well Sasuke?" Naruto then suddenly emerged from the gravel around the pyramid.

"You think this seal can hold me Naruto? You underestimate me ... ckckckck Naruto" then Sasuke laugh, shaking his head.

"Of course not, Sasuke. Seal it only serves to "seal" you" Naruto said with a grin.

"What?" asked sasuke

"oh! you have not forgotten? with _**Rasengan**_ that I throw? just look behind me hehehe" Naruto pointed to the rear.

In the place designated by naruto, was already there **_Kage Bunshin_** again, which again hold _**Futatsu no yōso Rasengan**_. Then sasuke aware of anything.

"Bastard! It was your goal from the beginning" Sasuke said, looking at Naruto.

Then Naruto jumps backward, when Sasuke tried to remove his hand from the pole that held him. Then Naruto came behind his _**Kage Bushin**,_ and began throwing his clone that hold _**Futatsu no yōso Rasengan**_.

"Hold this one if you can SASUKEEEEE !" Naruto shouted as he threw his _**Kage Bunshin**_. The _**Kage Bunshin**_ glide towards sasuke with high speed

"NARUTOOOOOOO !" shouted sasuke

"BOOOOOMMMMMMM" explosion of_** Futatsu no yōso Rasengan**_, starting from the vortex of rushing water surrounding the five-kilometer area around Sasuke. then joined the blast winds. then slowly became a vast field of ice pillar.

"Sasuke, got you ..." Naruto. He began to think, why this should happen.

"Crik crik ... ... crack crack" cracking sound of the ice fields.

Naruto then started to see a crack of the ice fields, the source from where Sasuke being held.

The ice fields then exploded, and emerged from the middle of the ice field is sasuke that protected by _**Susanoo**._

"Naruto ... have I said that such tactics were not going to work" said exhausted Sasuke. Sasuke feels so tired after he called _**Susanoo**_.

Then naruto appears that also in the same condition as Sasuke because of the conditions which run out of _**chakra**_.

"Certainly not Sasuke, because I made the seal's purpose is to time like the present!" Naruto instantly forming hand seals.

"_**FUIIINNNN**_!" yelled naruto.

Then Sasuke felt the strangeness of his eye. Sasuke slowly began to feel dizzy and his eyes felt hot.

"AAAAHHH! What are you doing?" Sasuke shouted as he closed his eyes with his hands.

"Hehehe everything I do as long as this is only for this present moment, Sasuke. I'm not voting for kyuubi, because it was taken by madara from my body. But thanks to"Uzumaki bloodline" in myself, I can survive this far. Although my chakra is home to 20% at least I can make a trap for sealing "_**Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan**_" in your eyes. "

Then from the eyes of sasuke which was originally "**Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan**" turned into a regular sharingan. but in his pupils, there is a faint writing kanji seal that reads Fu.

Damn! I should not let Naruto escape from here. If he ran, he would be able to recover his chakra. combined with his stamina and blood Uzumaki, he certainly could kill me in a condition that does not have "_**Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan**_". "Although my chakra and stamina to come back, I'm certainly no match for him without **_sharingan_**. Plus sakura, kakashi, and twelve konoha, all of them will chase me" Sasuke thought in mind.

"Sasuke ... let's end all this .. go back to konoha with me ... I will not let you put ... we start once again with Sakura, Kakashi and Sai. we form a team of seven new again .. ..." Naruto said with a smile as he stuck out his hand to shake.

"Naruto ..." Sasuke then stood with his head half-bowed. suddenly, quickly forming hand seals.

"I will not revoke my words, even if you tried to defend me. I was the "Avenger", "Murderer", and will be known as "The Slayer of the Konoha Hero's..."

Sasuke suddenly gasped out "_******RAITON : Tengoku ni no kamisama no kaminari no odori******_"

"Damn!** _Hiraishin no jutsu_**!" Naruto shouted, then he teleported to avoid sasuke jutsu.

"... zip ... zip ... pliers, zip zip ... clang ... ... ... zip zip zip ... ... . pliers "

Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke, not visible on the battlefield, Only the sound of sword fights and a flash of yellow and black, which was turning in different directions. The original is a battle of high-class ninjutsu, turned into a high speed sword duel.

"Naruto ..." Sasuke said as he crossed swords and the move to pursue Naruto with his jutsu.

"I created this specifically to deal with you in our battle. I imitate Raikage signature jutsu, the " _**Raiton no Yoro**_i". But I modify in order not to spend a lot of chakra but still able to produce high speed and a deadly blow. I know, the one thing that could face _**hiraishin no jutsu**_ is **_Raiton no yoro_i** of fourth raikage. So I copy his jutsu, as I dueled with Raikage in meeting the five Kage "

"Damn, what the hell is this. I think hiraishin's father is the fastest. It turns out, there remains a jutsu that can match **_hiraishin_**. Sasuke, you're really great. Have been able so far even without **_sharingan_**. Despite all your jutsu stolen from another , still you can fight without relying sharingan. you are really strong, Sasuke. too bad, you go into the dark path. I will make you go back to the right path, and could again see the light. though I have risked my life!" Naruto thought.

then they see there is a vast flat terrain when the middle of the fight.

"OK! There is a great place, to determine the final outcome of this!" think Naruto and Sasuke.

"Trang!" the sound of the sword fight between Sasuke and Naruto. then they are immediately dispersed into the vast terrain that they were after.

Naruto is wearing an orange jumpsuit and a long orange robe torn. Naruto face looks tired and blood on his forehead. his jumpsuit torn at the sleeves and pants are dirty. and he holds his father's kunai hiraishin. But at the tip of kunai, there are additional green chakra sword results from its owned wind element chakra. Sasuke situation is also not much different. His hakama been lost due to effects from its Naruto Rasengan. His black pants ripped everywhere. and he holds his katana Kusanagi. containing elements of lightning.

"Teme ... let's finish up with the old way." Naruto said while exhausted, because the symptoms of running out of chakra and stamina.

" huh, agrees. Because someone called shinobi, not because mastering ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu. But .." Sasuke said in the same condition.

"Shinobi is a person who is able to survive under the most difficult ones!" yelled Naruto and Sasuke together. and they advanced together facing each other, with their kunai and katana.

* * *

><p>While when Naruto and Sasuke start attacking each other, combined shinobi army began to fret. because they were told by naruto and sasuke to stay away from the battlefront. so they are not exposed to the effects of their battles. about 30 kilometers away and they are located in the lower plains of the battlefield area. So that they could not see what is happening now.<p>

"Why Naruto and Sasuke does not appear? did they lose?" said shinobi of Iwa.

"Impossible ... the combined strength of them alone, was able to make five kage overwhelmed. let's face it, Naruto master the elements of wind and water, heir to the hermit frog, has _**Rasengan**_ and_** hiraishin jutsu**_. and the descendants of the fourth _**hokage**_, and the second _**kyuubi Jinchuriki**_ . plus the decendant of the famous Uzumaki bloodline. and Sasuke Uchiha, the user of lightning and fire elements are very strong. He could kill Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru, and Danzo. they all are the three shinobi that includes categories sannin. and "_**Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan**_" in the legend had become his property. Still less what else?" answer chuunin of konoha.

"But, our opponent is not just ordinary shinobu. they are really strong in every sense. Kabuto"maru", the second hand of Orochimaru and medical ninja, whose strength is equivalent kakashi. The jutsu _**Edo Tensei**_ owners. and certainly the heir to the gen of Orochi maru. we do not know what he was doing experiments on himself. Madara and the second is false. We do not know who the man behind the mask. (shinobi combined army did not join in the great battle between Kabuto "maru" & fake Madara vs Naruto and Sasuke. so they do not know who the true face of fake madara). but he brought the bodies of Jinchuriki to two to seven. Plus he has the Sharingan and Rinnegan. we do not know how else to their ability ... "complained of Suna Jonin .

And when the other shinobi who hears the words of the shinobi Iwa, Suna and Konoha, making them increasingly nervous atmosphere. not far from the third shinobi, it appears the figure of Sakura and Hinata. they sit near the trees to rest, after treating wounds other shinobi wounded from the battle against the revived kage. and they heard the words of the shinobi dri it, began emerging concerns founded them.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun why you didn't send any news ..." Sakura said as she worried.

"Naruto-kun ... I hope you're doing well ..." Hinata said while praying.

then a moment later, Sakura suddenly got up and went to the tent to change clothes. and she came out with wearing ANBU armor.

"Sakura, are you want to go?" asked Hinata.

"I will follow them. Although I can not fight as good as Naruto and Sasuke, at least I can heal their wounds when one of them hurt."

"But, Naruto and Sasuke said we should wait here ... will we even disturb their battle?" Asked Hinata again.

"But I will try to help them. I didn't not want to regret it and leave it all at Naruto's hand again, as before. This time I will fight with them" Sakura said as she tightens her gloves and ninja sandals.

"How? You want to join with me or remain silent at pray to whatever god that didn't answer your prayer? Asked Sakura from the side.

"..." Hinata thinks silently.

then she stood up and went into the tent as well. shortly afterwards, Hinata emerged with also wearing ANBU armor and a cat mask

"Do not forget the mask, Sakura", Hinata said, handing her a rabbit-shaped ANBU mask on sakura.

Sakura smiled as she received her mask.

"OK, are you ready with all your medical equipment?" Asked Sakura.

"Come on, let's go now" said Hinata. Together, they quietly toward the location of the battle Naruto and Sasuke.

And the wheel of fate, began to spin. because they come with an aim to help, but waiting at there is something beyond expectations both of them.

And slowly in someplace, the door of the throne of the heroes begin to open. to welcome a hero who has completed his destiny ...

* * *

><p>authors note:<p>

Hello all. I'm a fan of naruto and fate. I had been so long wanted to make a crossover story naruto / FSN. because according to my naruto suitable as one of the servant in Fate. I've thought of all the plot and the prospective partner for naruto in story F / NT this. I ask the review to help improve the quality of the story. and apologize for the English grammar. because English is the third language that I'm good at. for flammer or people who criticize for the drop, I do not need you. Thank you.

author note (2)

this reedited version by my lil bro. i ask his help to repair this chapter grammar. and also for 2 next chapter. hope this repaired version is more satisfied for you all, my dear reader.


	2. Prolog part 2

Fate / Nine tail: Soul Of The Great Heroes

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of masashi kishimoto and fate stay night is property of typemoon

* * *

><p>location: gunkajima island, southwest of the city of Nagasaki<p>

time: 6 years prior to the fifth holy grail war

one of the most haunted island in Japan. That's because many uninhabited buildings there. in the middle of a lot of empty buildings, there is a group of people who dig the ground, and destroyed several buildings for excavation purposes.

"sir. why should we doing excavation this uninhabited island? even if you are looking for treasure, all of them must have been transported by the Japanese government. because this part of their country" said the guide from Japan.

at arround of the guide, there are as many as 25 people. and they wear clothes like mine diggers and researchers. lots of ground soil was excavated and several buildings has been demolished for excavated soil.

"what we seek is not a treasure in terms of gold or silver coins and ancient coins" replied the figure who wore a complete suit, and the sound of the german accent. and this figure indded not a Japanese. but a Germany.

"What we seek is a relic treasures from the age that very long ago before the age of Sumerian, heheheh" the man replied with a laugh.

"ooooh, how the look of the relics that if it was not gold, silver, or other valuables?" asked the guide.

"we also do not know" the man replied with a smile

"What?, would not that just like finding a needle in a haystack? Ask the guide again

"no no. we believe there must be some remains of the missing relic, and it's indeed in this island. before the first's catasthrophe that divide the plains into islands as now" the man replied confidently.

"how can you so sure?"

"because we've found and seen evidence of that remarkable civilization"

"where?" again asked the guide

"you are very fussy" snapped the Germanesse.

"hehehehe" replied the guide, smiling embarrassed.

"huh. well never mind. we see the evidence as we do our research of mountains Everest. Unfortunately, we too late to find it. because we have an urgent need to follow the festival, we were forced to enter a relic of the British advance. the show was held approximately every 10 years, and at we follow the show four years ago. But we utterly defeated "the Germanesse said furiously.

"if the clue of the that relic we had discovered a month before summoning ritual, then we would still have time to do excavation here as soon as possible. We do not have to wait until now to prepare everything," thought the Germans as he growled.

"oh, supposed relics of the ancient English are as very good relic to participate in the event that the museum?" asked the guide.

"event at Museum? Hehehe. Well , true that for enter **the festiva****l**, we should submit **an ancient relic** as a condition for admission to the festival. But it's not just a showcase like at museum. But its like a duel between something that legendary" said the German.

"hmmm, I do not understand where the festival is what you meant. As long as I became a guide, there has never been a battle between legend items in the international community or in Japan."

"Indeed, the event was well hidden and only a few guys that can participate."

"Ooooo" replied the guide.

but because the Germans were seen not want to speak again, the guide just stay quiet while watching the excavation.

"MASTER! We find something at here!" shouted one worker

then the Germans and some researchers, leading to the location of the discovery. and in digging place, seems something that shaped like a handle.

"How it is?" ask the germanesse.

"just a minute sir" said the researchers, pulling out a parcel that shown the photographs that documented from a picture found on Mount Everest. and researchers pull out the second parcel, which is oval shaped. when the packets were opened, there's seen a worn fabric that attach at a rusty iron plate , consumed by time. and at the plate, there is a picture with a little spiral-shaped leaves.

"From the location of the image that we found around the island's mountains. This place is 90% accurately. And we found two symbols in the mountains of Everest's cave. The first picture after the one on this plate" as he shows the rusty plate to the germanesse .

"and the second one is this symbol of spiral. and the picture,is same with drawn at the grip ,sir" said the researcher

"Good! quick! seal and transport of the goods NOW!"

then slowly and carefully, the workers began clearing the soil around the handle and slowly began to pull out the handle. and that handle is the handle of the strange shaped knife. although the knife was rusty, still visible that's a formidable weapon.

"like knife just like a kunai. but there's are three blades. weird"

then the Germans were approaching the guide.

"Okay, what we were looking we've found. This is from our gratitude, and a little bonus if you shut your mouth"

Germanesse were giving money euro.

"What! 100,000 euros?" shouted the guide

"Yeah, but ..." said the Germanesse, while closer to the ear's guide

"It will be the last inheritance of yours, for your children and wife. if you dare to divulge our findings to other people. and even then if the child and your wife is still alive. hehehe" whispered the German

"hiiiiiii. good lord, I'll shut up" said the guide, covering his mouth with his hand.

"good" and then the Germans turned to leave the excavation site.

when some distance away from the people, he pull out a paper talisman from his pant.

"**_Wandel _**(change)" and talisman that turns into a mirror. And white-robed man appears from behind the mirror.

"Adolph who spoke here, I've found the things we are looking for. yes, tell the representative of the family einzbern, if we find the original artifacts from the nine tail, which they wanted since 5 years ago." Adolph said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback to the scene of the fight naruto and sasuke)<strong>

naruto and sasuke forward, to attack each other. starting from sasuke, who attacked with _**Chidori senbon**_ from his left hand. naruto then dodge to the right, returned the assault with his kaze shuriken towards Sasuke's head. Then sasuke move his head to right, so a little scratched to his cheek. then when the distance starts getting closer, start to begin the duel of throwing shuriken and kunai as fast as lightning. nauruto and Sasuke's hand is seen blurly throwing the projectile. only a blur's of their hands cause they throwing so fast.

"grrrr" Naruto growled

"Damn!. Since when naruto become such a proficiency with throwing weapons, I think he can only attack with his bare hands alone" sasuke thought grimly.

Then when they find theirs's weapons stock began to run out. they simultaneously stop the attack. and straight forward to clashing arms in unison.

"Trang!" sound of sword fights, between the katana which included with elements of lightning, and kunai hiraishin which included with elements of the wind.

because they are strong as equally, both weapons repel each other. then naruto attacking the sasuke's leg by turning backward from right to down left. sasuke knows what is naruto's going to do,then stuck his sword into the ground to withstand his attack. and naruto's hiraishin kunai collided with Sasuke's katana, then sasuke jumped by using the katana as a cornerstone of the body, kicking naruto's head with his both feet.

"Ugh!" naruto bounced to the right.

and while naruto still in the fallen, sasuke jump towards it. Sasuke lifted his katana high up above the head, to cut off Naruto.

Naruto then lifted his head to see Sasuke.

"Asshole!" naruto overthrow his body towards the left to avoid the blow of sasuke.

Sasuke sees Naruto away towards the left, he uses the right foot as a foothold, and leap again towards naruto.

naruto is still in a state of fall, reversing his body, his back facing the ground state. then when sasuke already over his body. naruto do something.

"Heh" a thin smile naruto.

sasuke because it was felt above the wind, began to burn by bloodthirsty lust. So sasuke didn't seen naruto's smile

"Narutoooooo!" shouted sasuke to stab naruto

then suddenly sasuke being kicked up by naruto

"Ugh!" shouted sasuke

naruto kicked up, so sasuke bounced upwards. then when Sasuke slid upward, because the effect of kick naruto, naruto was suddenly on top of Sasuke. then from naruto's both hand, he pulled out a bandage. and bandages in the open so it started hanging at the hands of naruto. and naruto move the hand quickly, so start wrapping bandages on sasuke.

"Isn't this..!" Sasuke shouted in mind

"Yeah right. Little gift from bushy brow. Sasukel" naruto said,

"_**Omote Renge**_ !" yelled Naruto. then by naruto, sasuke on hold from behind and then together, plunge into the ground in a state of the head facing down.

"Damn! I could get hurt badly! Sasuke think! Think! You are a genius. You are the avenger. There must be something you can do! Oyah. I still have it, and my chakra is still enough! "  
>then sasuke started to open all chakra points on his body.<p>

"_**CHIDORI NAGASHI**_ !" shouted sasuke

"AAAAGGGHHHHHH! ' Naruto shouted when electrocuted by **_Chidori nagashi_**.

"Come on naruto, release your hold" growled Sasuke.

"GRRRRRR, no !" yelled Naruto.

"If you do not loose your hold, you will not have time to escape, at the same time we both hit the ground, dobe!" shouted sasuke

"No! I know, if you intend to take off this bandage. So as not damaged to the effects of this Omote renge, sasuke! So, it will for me that we together hurt by these jutsu!

"YOU ARE MAD MAN, NARUTO!" shouted sasuke

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed naruto, just before touching the ground

BOOOMMMMM! the sound of an explosion, caused by the naruto and sasuke at the same time hit the ground because of the effects Omote renge. and from the the smoke from the blow of Omote renge, naruto and sasuke bounced to opposed direction. and when in the ground, they'r not moving

* * *

><p>(To the location of hinata and sakura)<p>

hinata and sakura silently go to the location of the fight. they concentrate to prepare for all possibilities. sakura and hinata project various scenarios that may occur when naruto and sasuke fight against Madara and Kabuto"maru". but when they're thinking, they heard the sound of explosions. and they look towards the sky. they see it with theyr eyes the effects of calshing of fire element jutsu against wind and water elements.

"Naruto" hinata's thought

"... Sasuke, naruto ..." sakura thought.

then sakura and hinata see each other. each other and nod their heads and then they speed up their run to the location of the battle. and what they see, is shocking them to the core.

seen by them, naruto and sasuke attack each other with their signature jutsu.

"what happened in here?" sakura asked not believe what he saw.

"..." hinata can not say anything. she could only see it and shut her mouth open with her hands. and from the look of her eyes, hinata began to cry.

"O God, why? Why? Didn.t they reconciled? Aren't they should work together to kill madara? Why they were killing each other?" Then hinata activate her Byakugan. And She just could pensive.

"They are, sakura. They've done to kill Madara and Kabuto" hinta said in a whisper.

"What?" Asked Sakura,

"Seen from this evidence, it looks like after they worked together to kill Madara and Kabuto, they fight each other ..." said hinata

"But ..." before sakura finish her word, hinata interrupted.

"Sakura, look forward! ' said hinata

And they firsthand witnessed, when naruto beat sasuke with _**Omote renge**_. than after kicking, with a bandage wrapped around Sasuke, and they both fall, then slammed the direction opposite to each other.

"NARUTO!" shouted hinata

"SASUKE!" shouted sakura

and each of them go to the people they care .

* * *

><p>"Why? Why? Why naruto can be as strong as this? He only lower-class shinobi, I am the first-class shinobi!" sasuke said in mind, as he groanned in pain.<p>

"Sasuke!"

"Who is it? Wait ...that's sakura? how did she get here? With who she is? Think sasuke

Then sasuke peek, so sakura didn't know that sasuke is conscious

"Good! she is alone in here! I have to make her give chakra pills. At least, for awhile my chakra go back to 30%. Then I'll kill Naruto first, then her. Hehehehe" Sasuke thought with a grin.

"Sasuke-kun! You can talk?" asked sakura

"Sa ku...ra... ..."whispered sasuke

"Yes yes, sasuke-kun. You need anything?"

Chakra ... pill ..., I ... can not ... move ..."say sasuke with raspy voice

"Wait a minute ... eat it now" then sakura put chakra pill at sasuke's mouth

"Krauk ... yum yum ...thanks ... sakura"

then quickly turned into sakura, sasuke hypnotize sakura to quietly step asid.

"You will be the last sakura, hehehehe" and then slowly, and Sasuke standing, saw hinata at there taking care naruto

"Ooooh, hehehe. Perfect!. The Hyuuga is my first kill. To show the superiority of the uchiha. Then i would kill naruto to prove to konoha that I'm serious. And the last sakura. You are the proof that I will broke ties with the konoha"

sasuke then slowly pull out the katana. and with shunshin, go to the back of hinata. and immediately he was slashing to hinata's back

* * *

><p>"hinata-chan?" Naruto asked when conscious.<p>

"Yes Naruto-kun. wait a minute, I'm treating you. let me cover your wounds." responsible hinata

"there's no time anymore, hinata-chan, UUUHHHKKK" groaned naruto

"Naruto-kun be patient. do not move. ye broken ribs and puncture lungs. you can not move much"

"shit, this is because of the shock from _**Chidori nagashi**_. and when we fall to the ground, I am first one got hit by the effect ..." Naruto thought in mind.

"with whom you come here"

'with sakura, naruto. she was treating sasuke'a wound "

"WHAT! Damn! Hinata-chan run fast!"

"why Naruto-kun?"

suddenly sasuke appeared from hinata's back, and immediately want to cut with his katana.

"Hinata!" naruto stand up, then push hinata.

sasuke suddenly apperead at hinatas's back. then he swung his katana to strike hinata's back

* * *

><p>hinata and sakura saw the very moments. when sasuke cut naruto from left shoulder, down to to the abdomen near the right hip. and depth of cut 8 inches, resulting in fatal injuries.<p>

and sakura who's previously hypnotized, immediately awake, seeing naruto got cut which so much blood flowed.

"NARUTOOOOOO" hinata and sakura shouted in horror.

'UGGGHHHHKKKKK "Naruto yelled in pain

then quickly, naruto's left finger touched blood in naruto's chest.

"Damn! This is my last option, I do not want to use this, but I've run out of time and I've was beyond help. At least, this is my last gift to konoha. And .. forgive me hinata-chan, Sakura-chan" Naruto said in mind.

naruto immediately grasp sasuke's head with narutos's bloody hand, his hands covered sasuke forehead and eyes.

_"_**_FUINJUTSU! Kiyoku no hakai_** (destruction of memory)" yelled Naruto

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHKKKKKKK" yelled sasuke, while trying to remove naruto's hand. and from the sasuke's head, bleeding from eyes, nose, ears, and mouth.

to five minutes, his whole body shook like mad. then, sasuke fainted, fell, free from the hands of naruto. naruto previously still stands, slowly began to fall.

"NARUTOO!" hinata and sakura shouted.

then they are immediately approached naruto.

* * *

><p>naruto's body was blood-soaked in everywhere, and his breathing is very weak. hinata and sakura go to naruto closer. then immediately diagnose him, while they are still crying<p>

"Sob sob, sob sob" they cried. and Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto please be aware. Hang in there. We certainly can help you. Lady tsunade, can certainly help you. we can take you to the medical tent as fas as we can." hinata said, crying.

"Sorry Naruto. Sorry. I'm supposed to help you first.'s Not sasuke. Please forgive me" cried sakura naruto, trying to stop the bleeding.

"YES! This is because you are helping the bastard! Hinata screamed with rage.

"If you do not help him. all of this happened because it is definitely because of the traitor! Otherwise Naruto may not be like this!" blame hinata to sakura.

then hinata, took the kunai hiraishin, which lay near Naruto. Hinata slowly burns in flames of revenge

"Hi ... na ... ta ..." said naruto

"Naruto!" then hinata and sakura close to naruto.

"Do not ... do ... it ...,. revenge, do not be repaid with the revenge ... it is an endless cycle ..." Naruto said with a state of dying.

"Naruto save your strength! We will bring you to the medical tent right now! ' sakura said.

"Yeah, hold on!" added hinata

naruto then smiled and began to speak again

"Ha .. ha ... ha ..., thank you. But ... I know. ... I was beyond help ... I' already run out of chakra ... I severely injured. Plus the load due to kyuubi is forcibly removed from my body ... cough! naruto vomiting blood.

"Naruto!" hinata and sakura said.

"Hehehehe, at least...all my dreams have come true ... I have no regrets" Naruto said with a smile

"What are you saying naruto? You still have not become hokage! You Still have a long dream! ' sakura shouted.

"Sakura ... you know? Why I wanted to be hokage? ' asked Naruto.

"Why ...?"

"I ... want to be recognized by the people of konoha. I want all of them to know, that I'm not ... a kyuubi brat ... but I ..the ... Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze. And its already granted."

"The ...second one?" asked hinata

naruto then turned to Sasuke, and said

"Bring back Sasuke, ... which I has been thought of as a brother. ...to fulfill my promise to you, Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a smile

"Naruto ... sob sob ... I'm sorry ..." weeping sakura

"Sakura-chan ... at the moment ... ... sasuke awake ... he'll forget all about revenge ... ... all the bad things he did .. ... all the memories and nightmares ... and memories with us in the team's seven ..." Naruto said quietly

"Eh?"

"Yes, ...with ... **_fuinjtusu: kiyoku no hakai_** (destruction of memory), he will forget all about it ... ... including ... you and me ... ..." naruto said, and tears began to come out.

"But ... if it's a small price to pay ... ... so he would come back and be loyal to konoha ... it does not matter ... sob sob ... . " Naruto began to cry .

"Naruto ... sob sob" sakura and hinata, began to cry again.

"Hinata, sakura ... I have two final requests ..." Naruto said, his conscience began to gone.

"Sob sob sob ... what naruto ..." hinata said tearfully

"The first, please buried ... all my hiraishin kunai ... on a small island at there." Naruto pointed to asmall island, which from afar looks like a battleship.

"I'm afraid ... if kunai hiraihin brought back to konoha, then ... someday if it fall into the wrong hands ... it will lead to another disaster ... that much bigger than this war ... ..."

"yes naruto we will do it right away ..." hinta said quietly

"The second ... please do not tell the truth what happened in here, to the alliance " said naruto

"Huh?" asked hinata and sakura

"... It also includes ... elemental citizen ... everyone ..." Naruto said with tears streaming down.

"Why ... why no naruto ... your story, it should be a legend of your courage and your barvery? Why we couldn't tell it?" Asked hinata with fierce

Naruto smiled

"This last gift from me to sasuke ... chance to start everything from scratch ... I'm sure, since sasuke join with me to ... fight against Madara and Kabuto ... the view of shinobi alliance began to positive to sasuke ... sasuke started to get positive recognition ... but still lacking ... one trigger ... ,... story of his bravery in the last war ..." Naruto said, his breathing began to thin.

"Naruto, please just stay quiet. save your breath!..." said sakura to naruto while concentrating to close the wound. but the wound would not stop bleeding.

"Haha... I've already told you, sakura ... I know my own's body condition ... cough cough" naruto spit blood again

"I look so bad yah." asked naruto

"... Never mind. so , for sasuke can be acceptable again in konoha peole, please spread this fabricated story ... say that when naruto and sasuke fighting madara ... Kyuubi was torn from Naruto ... and kyuubi rages ... got killed madara. ... and naruto die, at the time kyuubi torn from him "said naruto

"Yes naruto ..." said sakura and hinata

" also spread to all, that to stop the kyuubi sasuke using forbidden jutsu. But at the time want to use his jutsu, he was injured by the Kyuubi attack, in the head. But he still beat the kyuubi with his jutsu. Because of kyuubi's attack. And the burden of the forbidden jutsu, He suffered permanent amnesia " Naruto said, said with slowly and softly.

"Hehe, my vision was getting dark ... ... I do not feel anything anymore ... my body starting to feel cold ... so this is how people feel when people want to die well ..." said naruto

"Naruto ... please hold on hold on a minute!" shouted hinata, sakura are increasingly trying hard to help reduce the bleeding.

"Sakura-chan, hinata-chan ... ... I love you both ... sorry ... until the last moment ... I can not make a decision ... but ... thank you ... thanks to you both ... I can survive this far ... thank you .. .. " Naruto grinned, at last. He wanted to show to people who's precious to him, when he died , he died with peacefully. thus, naruto, the hero konoha and the shinobi war hero, closed his eyes.

Naruto dies at age 17. his story of courage to start from first time he is became a shinobi until shortly before the war, always remembered in the hearts of the people. story of courage and heroism, always told to parents to their children. and it always happens over and over again. thanks to naruto, shinobi society has a bright future without war. thanks to naruto, konoha village regarded as heroes. and thanks to naruto , there is one person who has a new future, without having to see his dark stain in the past. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, The yondaime and the last princess of uzugakure. First 13 years of his life is full of suffering. but in the last 4 years of his life, he's been able to create a legend that exceeds all the kage. the legend of a hero and a monster who managed to change the shinobi world ... until when the first catasthrophe begin...

* * *

><p>location: snowy forest in germany<p>

time: 5 years and 6 months prior to the fifth holy grail war

on a cold snowy forest, white, and looks devoid of life. Iys seen a little girl with barefoot and wearing only a white dress. but in her white dress, there are spots of blood stains.

She feels cold. She felt hungry, She felt tired, and certainly, her heart was sad and lonely. She misses her father and mother. She also felt angry, over what was she experienced during this time. She feels abandoned alone in her affliction. and now, she felt frightened. because she was surrounded by wild animals ... animals who intend to prey on the little girl.  
>She could only whisper of fear<p>

"help me ... anyone ... please ..." cried the little girl.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

damn doc manager. sorry for those who accept the story alerts to 3x. I tried to upload this story. but the setting was all messed up.

I'm trying to make improvements in terms of grammar. hopefully this time the results are more acceptable than the first chapter.

finally, I could finish the second part of this prologue. I tried to describe the triumph of a hero, a bitter sweet victory. maybe a little crushed by the a mess of my English grammar. I apologize for that.

and with the inclusion of this second chapter, then this is the mark of the end of the story of Naruto as a shinobi, and the commencement of the voyage naruto as a hero, in a world of fate stay night.

for the main pairing is Naruto x illya. will probably be a small harem. depending on where the story leads. maybe I'll add caren and bazett. considering both heroine is rarely used.

please review. because it will add to the spirit in my work.

By the way...thanks to konosekai, for the inspiration. i'll hope you will continue the story

LETS RAISE THE FIRST CURTAIN! NINE TAIL AND SNOW FAIRY

Authors note(2):

already added little revision to the story. hope this revision is acceptable to all of you guys.


	3. Chapter 1

fate / Nine tail: Soul Of The Great Heroes

Ver: 1.05 (added with original familliar notes)

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and fate stay night is property of typemoon

Warning: This story is slightly AU, and had some violence against women's and children.

F / NT: RAISE THE Curtain - NINE TAIL AND THE SNOW FAIRY (PART 1)

* * *

><p>location: Palace of snow Einzbern<p>

time: 7 years before fifth holy grail war

On the main balcony of the einzbern snowy castle, there's seen a man wear a white robe, and his head seems to have white hair and his beard are white like a waterfall. If viewed from a distance, he is just like a senile oldman. But when look closer, his eyes are very sharp as a hawk is not in accordance with her age.

He is Jubstacheit von Einzbern. The ruler's palace einzbern. The highest leader of the Magus family of einzbern. and he was looking at a snowy forest around his castle. then appears someone who wore a black robe.

"Acht-_**sama**_ (master)" the man bowed

"What is it?"

"The traitor reveals himself again, at outside from castle's bounded field."

"Oooh, still doing the same things?" said Acht

"yes... He's still trying to find ways to penetrate our bounded field" replied the black robe man.

"Hehehe, so be it. Let him continue to seek ways to penetrate our bounded field. It will be a lesson for life for him, for who dare to rebel from einzbern family" Acht replied with a cold smile.

"Should we let go of _**Wolf Jäger Zauberer**_ (wolf hunter Magus), to chase away him?"

"we don't have to do that. Because he's magic circuit is barely functioning. _**Wolf Jäger Zauberer**_ (wolf hunter Magus), will have problem to chase him away. Instead ,we're going to lose our familliar, if he still carries his mistic codes." Acht said, turn arround to enter the castle

"yes, Acht-sama" black-robed figure then disappeared.

" I would not give Illya to you, kiritsugu. She will be my trump card for fifth heaven's feel " said Acht, close to the training room Magus's einzbern  
>and from a distance, the sound of weeping and the cry of a poor little girl.<p>

"Hehehe, just a little more illya. Just Wait. You'll will be a perfect homonculus just like Lizleihi Justica -sama"

Acht then entered the training room ..

* * *

><p>locations: master bedroom, at the Einzbern 's Palace of snow<p>

time: 6 years and 2 months before the fifth holy grail war

The master bedroom is one of main bedroom at einzbern . the room's size is 50x50 meters. The large bedroom walls had whitish-brown colors. and there is an antique wooden cabinet on the left end of the room. At the next of antique cabinet, there is a hanging mirror , the mirror's height is two times of the size of an adult male,. At the middle of the main bedroom, there is a large bed that can be occupied by three adults and covered by thick purple blanket. There right side of the bedroom, there is a large window that's divide between the bedroom with a balcony. and glass doors in the middle large window, so that the room's occupant can go to balcony.

At the springbed that looks comfortable and fluufy, there is someone who looks asleep, covered by a thick blanket. then the door opens. and enter the figure of a woman who wears clothes typical maid einzbern. the figure came closer to the springsbed, and trying to awake the person who slept at the bed.

"_**ojou-sama**_ (princess)….ojou-sama" said the maid gently, to awake the sleeping person

"Mmmmmmm" the person, did not want to wake up

" ojou-sama." Maid's word was slowly begin to firm.

"Mmmmm, later sella ... I'm still sleepy ..." then figure getting deeper to the thick purple blanket.

the maid named sella was take a deep breath, and release it slowly. The maid then paused, thinking about something. Then bright light appeared above her head. Then she patting her left fist's bottom in her right hand's palm .

"All right then. Too bad, for breakfast I'm already cooked _**Erbsensuppe**_ (pea soup), and _**Schnitze****l**_ (meat coated with bread crumbs then fried), as well as serving drinks _**Apfelschoerle** _(apple juice with soda water mixture). It will be a waste, so I will give it to leysritt. she had been already drolling to taste the food. " sella said, turning around to get out from room.

And suddenly, the person who sleeps under the blanket was immediately jump out of bed

"YES YES! I'M ALREADY WAKE UP!" shouted the figure was a girl with twelve years physical appareance .

And when the little girl was about to burst out of the room, the maid held her by lifting up the girl.

"Illya ojou-sama, you must change your pajama's first. Its unappropriate, when you go out only with pajamas" sella said calmly.

"Buuh buuh, you're always stiff. Sella" said illya with her cheeks puffed out, adding her cuteness.

"For matters of etiquette, I do not compromise" sella. said with firmly

"Hmmmmm. Okayyy ..." illya later relented, and she change clothes

then ten minutes later, illya out by wearing purple shirt, and white skirt, and wearing her favorite boots. She was followed by the sella, into dinning room. and a few minutes silent's while walking.

"Sella ..." said illya

"Yes, Illya ojou-sama?" asked sella.

"Today… my grandfather went out?" illya asked slowly

"Yes, Acht-sama are go out this early morning. He looks hurry " the sella

"YES! Finally! I'll be free also from that old donkey" shouted excitedly illya

"He'll go out for how long? ' further illya askes

"I don't know, Illya ojou-sama. But it seems a bit long. Because after he received a letter yesterday midnight, acht-sama went out with a big suitcase"

"Hmmm ok. I want to play for this three days ,sella" said illya with a big smile

"sorry, cannot do that , Illya ojou-sama "

"Heeeeh, why? Come on sella. I do not play at out side during the last eight months sella. I practice all the time. I could die because of stress sella!" whined illya

"Homunculus like ourselves can not die because of strees, ojou-sama" said sella by closing her eyes.

"Yes. Certainly can! See my white hair is! This Certainly due to symptoms of stress, so the color turn out this way!" illya point to her hair.

"that colour Was the natural color of your hair, Illya ojou-sama "

"If so, what about my body that stops growth? This must because I lack of calcium and vitamin D! I have to go out to soak up with sunray!" debate illya

"are you some botanical homonculus?" thought sella.

"It was the size of your body, Illya ojou-sama. And again, the forest einzbern rarely exposed to sunlight. You can not use that's evcuse to me…" sella said quietly, but at above of her head, some muscle beginning to came out.

"KIIIHHHHHH! Shouts illya while gnashing her teeth, and stamped her foot to the floor for a few times.

"If you want to play stomping, I can arrange so you can play drums, while I prepare the group of our orchestra, ojou-sama. You do not need to stomp your feet to the floor" sella said calmly.

"HYAAAHHHHH! I stomped floor not because i want to play damn drums, sella! I'm pissed off!" shouted illya while posing as people who want to wrestle.

"yes. I'm already know that, ojou-sama" sella then smiled

"Grrrrrrr" growled illya

sella took a deep breath.

"If you want to practice your magecraft, at least 2 hours, I will allow you to play" the sella

"REALLY? "Illya eyes sparkled.

"Yes…."sella said with patiently

"HORRAYYYYY! Okay. Then breakfast first, after that practice, then finally we go to play!" illya said as she dashed into the dining room

"Wait, ojou-sama! You must lunch first after practice, then you can play!" shouted the sella, and then she chased illya..

* * *

><p><strong><span>(At the time of day, the einzbern castle yard)<span>**

"Yattaaaa, I'm finally can play at outdoors again" illya jumping with joy

"illya ojou-sama, be careful when you walked. You will fall down "said sella, and accompanied by leysritt .

"Sella, relax. Let illya ojou-sama played until she satisfied " said leysritt.

"We Cannot do that leysritt! if she ever hurt we are in trouble!" snapped sella.

"because you lacked of discipline, ojou-sama behaviour became like that. It's because you're too spoiled her. we must be guided her as a lady from einzbern. She cannot indulge in this childish behavior forever" added the sella, to leysritt

"Ah... But while you're snapped at me, ojou-sama already disappeared" leysritt said casually, pointing at illya's direction.

"WTF !" said sella with a scream, then turned towards illya.

illya whose previously at 5 meters ahead of them, suddenly turned into a snowman sculpture, which is holding a sign saying "sella, leysritt, I'm go first. I'm will back at afternoon. Sincerely yours, illyasveil the prankster quenn (: p)".

Sella's body began to tremble, then slowly leysritt close both her ears with her index finger.

"ILLYAAAAA OJOUO-SAMAAAAA! Come Back here, you little fox !" sella shouted as loudly as hard. and from the forest einzbern, fly all the birds that perched tree's, and all animals in the forest howling in fear.

* * *

><p>"Hehehe, if they both continue to follow, I can not playing until satisfied." Illya said as she stuck out her tongue.<p>

"Ok then. Now, I will go to where first? I have not at the forest since ..." illya suddenly silent

"Kiritsugu, mama, where are you? are both of you no longer care about me anymore? Though, you promised to come back again. Here, I had suffered. Through the day by day with only practicing magecraft. I've had enough..." slowly, the little girl's shoulders began to shake.

"crack crack" sound of a bushes in front of illya.

"Kyaaa!" illya surprised. then, curiosity began to appear in illya minds.

and slowly, illya approached the bush. and, seeing something from behind the bush. Its some animal, and soft white fur, and had a long tail. when illya see it more closely, it turns out that the animal is a fox snow.

"Kawaiiiiii" said a delighted illya

"Grrrrrr" fox lgrowled, but it could not move. could only sit. and fox back left leg tangled by root's tree

"Oh dear, poor you." then illya approached

But the fox did'nt look approachable. it showed it's fanged teeth.

"Calm down foxy. I do not mean to hurt you" said illya holding up his hand.

illya slowly approached to the fox's leg that got tangled. then suddenly the fox was bitted the little girl's right hand.

"Auch!" illya shouted in pain. but she did not move her bitten hand. because based on the lessons from the sella, if an animal bites, and the victims break loose, it will bite harder. and illya paused, until the bite loosen up.

"Yosh Yosh, I do not mean to hurt you anyway, little foxy" illya said with a smile and patted the fox's head with her left hand.

and slowly the fox loosen the bite, and from the right hand illya, blood pouring from bite marks.

"Just a minute, I'll release the root's bindings from your feet, little foxy"

seemed to understand the speech of illya, the fox began to calm. and illya trying to remove the binding.. once released, the fox approaching illya with a little limp. then the fox licked the illya's wound

"Well thank you little foxy. I know, you do not intend to hurt me." illya said, rubbing fox head.

Then the fox stopped licking, see illya briefly, and turned to leave the forest. seen by illya, fox is walked in a state limping and in pain. in addition, the fox looks malnourished. Illya saw the fox for a moment, then ran to catch the fox

"Little foxyyyyy" cried illya, approached the fox

The snow fox illya heard, then turned towards illya. and remained silent when illya approached. after illya approached, the fox was sitting and see illya.

"Wow, you're smart. It seems you can distinguish between who's the enemy and whos's friend? Hehehehe" said illya. then, illya hugged the fox, and picked it up.

"Come Here, I'll take care of you until you healed, and I'll gave you great meal. Hehehe" said illya with big smile. seemed to understand, the fox is licked illya. and it began the friendship between illya with snow fox named wittchen-chan, whose name comes from the word **_Schneewittchen_** (Snowy Fox).

Of course, the end of illya little adventure in the woods, ending with sella's anger, and leysritt who are happy to help care for the snow fox. The fox, lived with illya, and became his playmate. sella who initially refused to change it to stay in the castle, finally gave up. because of the impact of the attacks _**NOBLE PHANTASM: TWIN ATTACK OF LEGENDARY PUPPY EYES**_ (anti units - EX rank), a combined attack from illya and wittchen-chan, so they could bring down sella's BERLIN WALL.

until two months later, when Jubstacheit von Einzbern back palace einzbern

* * *

><p>location: at the door entrance of frozen castle of einzbern<p>

time: 6 years before the fifth holy grail war

"Welcome Acht-sama" said the einzbern's homonculus maid simultaneously.

"Hmm"

Acht then entered the einzbern castle after 2 months of his departure. then he stopped in front of the sella and leysritt.

"Where is illya?" asked Acht

"Illya ojou-sama are resting her room, Acht-sama" sella and leysritt replied in unison.

"How the development illya's study? Is there a hitch?" he asked again.

"No, Acht-sama" replied sella.

"Good. But ..." Acht felt something that alien in the castle's bounded field

"There is something alien who entered this palace. And it's been a long time. What is this?"

"Uh ..." The waiter hesitated to answer

"ANSWER!" "Snapped Acht

"Forgive us! Illya ojou-sama take care a snow fox. And she put the fox in her bedroom" replied the maid.

"WHAT!, Why do you dare to enter a creature like that to castle What if it familliar from another Magus!" snapped Acht

servants could only stare at the poor sella. Acht then slapped sella and leysritt, until the blood came out of their lips together.

"Incompetent! Useless! You all are lowly brainless homoculus!" Insult Acht. Then he headed illya room.

"Ah, wait Acht sama ..." sella and leysritt said. but their words are ignored

* * *

><p><strong>(at the front of illyas's room)<strong>

Then Acht, in front illya room, he immediately broke down the door illya room. because loudness of opened door, illya and wittchen woke with surprised.

"what's the hell happening?" Asked illya, semi-awake.

"Grrrrrr" growled wittchen.

and illya looks at the door there is Acht with an angry face. first he looked at the snow fox, then illya. then walked around to the next illya, and slapped her.

"Kyaaa" illya who groaned in pain

"You're careless! You dare to enter an unknown animal, into the castle! Moreover, into your bedroom! What if it is familliar of another Magus! You can not do anything, if the familiar suddenly attacks you! Quickly expel that creature !" shouted Acht

"No! Wittchen-chan is a docile and a good fox. He will not attack me. Instead he will protect me if I get attacked" replied illya

"You dare to answer me!" then Acht about to slap again

wittchen suddenly attacked Acht, to protect illya. Acht who saw, then said

"_**Schutzwall**_ (protection wall)" suddenly appeared aura blue oval at the front of Acht. so wittchen hit the wall.

"Foul beast! Dare to attack me! Acht then took his hand to cast magecraft

"No! Please don't do it grandfather! Please do not hurt him! I'm willing to do anything, as long as you do not hurt him. She was my only playmate. Sob sob" cried illya

Acht then paused, seeing illya, and saw a white fox again. then he lowered his hand. and turned to the sella and leysritt.

"Throw this foul creature to the courtyard! Do not let me see this creature again. Otherwise i don't responsible what i gonna do to this creature!" Acht command.

"And you illya! I think you needed to retrained again ! You quickly change clothes and go training room!"

"Ye ... yes grandfather" said illya with bowed head

Acht then kicked wittchen, and went out of the room.

"Wittchen!" then approached illya poor animals, and stroked his back being kicked Acht

"I'm so sorry, Wittchen. Sorry, ..." cry illya

as if the fox understood the illya suffering. the fox, licked the tears belong to the tiny homonculus.

"Illya ojou-sama, we should immediately put out wittchen-chan. Let us take care of his residence in the yard." said leysritt

"Gosh ... grandfather also slapped the two of you ... I'm sorry sella, leysitt. Because I, you got the impact also ..." illya said quietly

"No problem lady, we are also happy with wittchen-chan in here. He gives color to the cold lives of the e einzbern castle. We also do not want wittchen-chan would get some trouble" sella replied with a smile

"Sella, leysritt ... thank you" and then smiled illya

"Let me alone that brought wittchen-chan out of the palace. I do not know when I could meet him again. at least let me carrying wittchen-chan until at the front door of this castle" said illya

"Ojou -sama..."said sella and leysritt

then they all take wittchen-chan to the front door of the palace. and out into the yard. then illya release wittchen in the courtyard.

"Wittchen-chan ... this is may be the last time I can see you. ... Thank you for this two months, you're willing to be my friend. I hope you always healthy .." illya said with softly

"Kunggggg" wittchen-chan said sadly

"Wittchen-chan ... I prefer you alive but not with me anymore, than you are around me but something is threatening you. Please go ..." illya then spun and ran to the castle.

"Please, take care of his housing and food wittchen-chan, sella, leysritt. please take care of him until he go out from this place" illya whispered as they passed. and immediately closed the door.

and when illya leaned on the door, wittchenn' voice that howling and scratch the door about to go into.

"forgive me...wittchenn...forgive me..." cried illya

then from the palace came a shout

"ILLYAAA! UNTILL WHEN YOU WANT TO CHANGE! QUICKLYY! I WANT TO SEE THE RESULTS OF YOUR STUDY FROM LAST 2 MONTHS! Shouted Acht.

And began, illya's hell day at castle.

* * *

><p><strong>(four month' later)<strong>

Acht seen waiting for something. three days ago, he received good news from a representative family of einzbern. he received the news, if artifacts are in they search for 5 years, finally discovered. and they will send it through express mail directly from Japan to Germany.

he does'nt matter how much money would be spent to bribe bureaucrats, officers airports, postal enterprises, so that they could be send up the artifact without a hitch. he wondered, what kind of heroic spirit can be summoned with such rare artifacts. would definitely go to three knights class, betwen saber, archer, or lancer.

especially based on pictures he had received, an artifact that is a three-edged knife.

then Acht begin to think illya. he felt for one week, the development illya as Magus obstructed.

as acht ask in mind if he is wrong to act, by removing illya's playmates. but Acht believes, that the perfect homunculus, does not require a feeling. if given a chance, the events at fourth heaven's feel will happen again. because iri love kiritsugu , then she prefers kiritsugu rather than perform her duties as a einzbern representative .

"BRAKK" Acht struck the table next to his seat.

"I can not! I could not let this happen again in fifth heaven's feel! Einzbern must win! holy grail War must be won by einzbern! For we always provide a container for holy grail! Others only provide place and the system alone! they do not understand the magnitude of our losses from first to fourth war!" Acht then stood and left the room

"If I do brainwashing, then all her magecraft knowledge will gone. But, if I unplug illya's magic circuit, and insert it into a new body, new bodies are at risk for rejecting her magic circuit. The only way I can do is tighten the lash" growled Acht

then Acht to the training room Magus einzbern and want to enter the room.

"Acht-sama, a guest of the representatives family einzbern came" said the maid

Acht then turned towards the maid and said:

"Good! Where is he?"

"In the living room, Acht-sama"

then with a hurried pace. Acht go to the guest chamber. Arriving there, a figure in white robes, and behind the cloak, the person is wearing a suit. when the guest saw Acht, immediately kneel.

"Acht-sama, I'm happy to meet again with you"

"Do not bother Albert, where the goods!" Acht command

"These is the good, sir" and then figure named Albert puul out a wooden box of size 30x 15 centimenter. and give it to Acht

Acht then opened the wooden box slowly. as if he held the glass.

"Ooooh, so this is that legendary dagger that can created instant win at nine tail age . Hehehehe, with this we can make sure einzbern victory in the war at six years in future. Hahahahahaha" laughing Acht

"What's the name of this nine tail dagger, Abert?"

" in our present language, the meaning is _**Hirashin**_. its mean flying thunder god" replied Albert

"Hmmmm. Well, thank you for your hard work albert. for the prize, would I send it directly to your account. You'd better get out now, because I will prepare for the summoning ritual" says Acht, then leave albert.

"Sella, prepare the main hall for the summoning ritual. And lyesritt, tell illya to rest. I want tomorrow she already fit for the ceremony tomorrow," said Acht to sella and leysritt

"yes., My lord"

* * *

><p>(The next day, the main room einzbern)<p>

in the einzbern chapel. everyone is busy to prepared for summoning ritual. there is magic circle shaped pentagram star at the midle of the room. and at the each of point of the star there is a picture of the five elements runes, the picture is represent of fire, water, earth, wind, and ether. at the middle of the pentagram, there is a hexagonal symbol. and amid that, imbedded by fying thunder god dagger .

There seem Acht, who waited outside the image circle pentagram. he will wait for the illya's sacred ritual of summoning heroic spirit. after waiting for 10 minutes, gate to enter the main room is open. There is illya, who wore a white dress, and bare feet walked to summoning circle. From her back there's seen a big , visible command seal that covered her whole back. And her red eyes, looking glazed, lifeless. Acht just only see illya go to the circle.

"Hmmmm, I hope this ceremony run smoothly. Everything can be chaotic if illya failed to summon heroic spirit. I'm already predicted the day, stars, and the peak power illya's prana . Fortunately , the master mark suddenly emerged yesterday. So that everything runs smoothly. This is the day where the power illya peaked. After all of that, if illya still failed ..." growled Acht

"Illya! Standing in the middle of the circle. Pull the dagger, and scratched it to your hands until the blood came out! And do the ritual summoning!" Command Acht

illya just stay quiet.

"ILLYA! Do it now!" Snapped ACTH.

illya then slowly headed to the image circle, and take the dagger.

Then a moment later Acht said again

"Illya, at the time you cast summon chant to summon servant, add the element **Berserk** in your ritual summoning chant "command acht.

Illya just stay quiet and piercing her hands with dagger until the blood flowed. then say:

I, HEREBY PROPOSE YOU, OH GREAT HERO

MY WILL SHALL CREATE YOUR BODY

AND THY FIST SHALL PROTECT MY FATE

BUT LET CHAOS CLOUD THINE EYES

THOU...

"STOP!" said Acht

illya then stopped, and looked towards Acht. Acht looks very angry, said:

"Illya ... what do you mean... Why the magic circle is not reacted when you perform the ritual summoning!"

Illya was silent, not answering anything. Acht became angry, and slapped illya.

"Shit! As I had expected. There's something wrong!" Acht thought. Acht then realized something

"Wait, its just a basic things. Why I didn't realize it before! Circle summoning reacted according to the wishes of the caller. if of the caller does not have the desire, then Circle summoning could'nt reacted. hehehe, I know what that is wrong at illya. " then, Acht see illya.

"if she didn't have a desire to live! I'll make him get that desire!" thought Acht

"Sella, leysritt! Come here!"

then, came the sella and leysritt

"Yes, Acht-sama." they said in unison

"seize her, and throw her to the forest! Now!" Command Acht

Illya suddenly turned into Acht, with a look of disbelief at what she heard

"Huh?" said the three of them together

"NOW! DO IT!"

"Ye ... yes sir ..." then they carried illya, into the woods. when illya brought Forest, Acht summon another maid.

" after Half an hour, release _**Wolf Jäger Zauberer**_ (wolf hunter Magus) at the forest. Then Make them hunted illya!"

"Yes sir" and then left the maid homonculus Acht

"Illya, now the choice is you want to live, or die? If you live, you should call the nine tail. If you fails. I would invite "another" Magus again." growled Acht

* * *

><p><strong>(At the forest)<strong>

at amid of snowy forest of einzbern, illya walk alone while grapped the ceremonial dagger. She only wear plain white dress,. she walked with distracted mind

"So... so my only value is determined from whether I could call a servant or not …. ... hahaha ... after all the magecraft training, all the pain, just give a proof that I was trash... even the holy grail , only thought that I just a failed good ... only command seal that's appeared, but was not allowed to call a servant ... what a incompetent master, I am... hahaha "illya's irony laughter and then she begin crying

"GRAAAUHHHHHH" cried the wolf hunters einzbern

illya suddenly felt that she was surrounded by many wolves. and the first time in her life illya felt tremendous fear.

"Sob sob ... please help me ... ... ... anyone help me ..." cried illya

and in a moment, appeared in front of illya a white fox, as if to defend illya from the wolves that would prey on illya

"Wittchen-chan! You still in this jungle?" asked the stunned illya

"Yip" replied wittchen

"Don't do it wittchen-chan, run, you can not stand against them, fled before they arrived! Urged illya

"Yip yip! ' roared wittchen. and suddenly from behind the trees, appeared ten wolf hunter Magus.

_**Wolf Jäger Zauberer**_ (wolf hunter Magus) had appereance bigger than ordinary wolves. almost as a size of a lion. It has a pale white fur, which is useful for camouflage. and their fur had reinforcement magecraft that makes them wearing armored steel. their eyes are colored black, useful for hunting at night, and the claws and fangs are toxic. when it wounded Magus, will make them paralized. and for someone who have low magical resistance, will have a heart attack.

then a wolf attacking wittchen. suddenly from wittchen, appear light and swirling wind. then from the wall of light, the fox appears with almost the same size as a _**Wolf Jäger Zauberer** _. his eyes and front legs encircled in red. he looks mighty. (See figure ookami, games from the PS 2)

"Wittchen-chan ...?" illya asked not to believe that in the front of her is wittchen. It size already changed from child foxes size became as big as the wolf hunter Magus.

Wittchenn then turned to illya

"Illya ... sorry I tricked you all these time. I was familliar emissary from your father. He could not meet with you directly, so he sent me to protect you." said wittchen

"What? Whats happened to kiritsugu?" asked illya

"Sorry, he's no longer in this world" replied wittchen with regret

"Why?"

"He died of the curse of the holy grail. It maked his body slowly weakened. He created me with the rest of of his magic circuit. And with help from his friend who is a magician who had specializes at doll making" Answered wittchen

"What about ... ... ... ... Mom?" he asked quietly

"Your mother is not there when I created" replied wittchen with lowered head  
>then when illya about to cry ..<p>

"GRRRRRR WAAAAUHHHHH" cried the wolf

"Illya sorry, should we stop our chit chat now. Ye flee from this forests illya, I'll try to distract them!" shouted wittchenn

"No! I do not want to lose anymore precious person for me! I'll be here to help!"

"Do not be stupid illya! They are not a match for you! Those wolves that were created to kill Magus!

"No!" shouted illya

then two wolves begin attacking illya

**(Insert song "immitation" - Sachi Tanaka)**

"Grrr!" wittchen begin to confront them, and slammed his head and tail into two wolves .

when the wolves are falling, wittchenn scratch the wolf's body . but it does not hurt the wolf's.

"Damn! This creature's fur is hard as steel!" then third wolf attempt to strike wiitchenn.

" _**Alchemie string, mein Feind geschlagen Adler**_ (alchemy thread, be a hawk that hit my enemies!)" Then from the illya's side, appeared eagle made of string of alchemy, then clawing the wolves, and managed to damage the wolf.

"Wittchenn! You're defend, and I am attacking!" illya then made two eagles again.

"Grrrrrrr" then wittchenn confront the wolves, so they not hurt illya. because once illya hurt, then illya is done.

**(Insert song is finished)**

However, they both still no match for ten _**Wolf Jäger Zaubere**_r that has been experienced for battle over two century.

after one hour battle, eventually breaking illya defense. when illya about to kill one of these wolves, illya injured by wolf's fang. Illya's body begin to paralized and could not move her hands. and wittchenn without illya's help,just a punching bag for nine other's _**Wolf Jäger Zauberer**_ .

wittchenn begin to exhausted. then he turned to illya. illya holding again hands that got bitten, and her body begin to shook cause of the toxic effects of wolf hunter Magus.

"Wittchenn, that's enough .. you must run ... I could not move ... grandfather would'nt kill me ... maybe I was just arrested again ..." illya said with resignation

"Well, you may say so ... but the wolves, it seems have another mind ... hehehe." joke wittchenn

"..." illya silent

"Illya?"

when the concentration wittchenn move to illya, the other wolves jumped attacking illya.

"Ilya !" shouted wittchenn

illya who suddenly awake, can only be turned to see one wolf about to bite her. And only said

"Huh?"

then all of a sudden

"Crunch!"

illya could only see, with her eyes red, wittchen's neck bitten by the wolf to protect illya.

**(For those who don't have a strong stomach, please skip, because this is a gore scene)**

The first wolf bite wittchenn's neck, until wittchenn falling down. then came two other wolves who come tearing the fox's neck, the other third take wittchenn bowels. and the third wolf's, tearing apart witchen feet.

**(end of the scene)**

"Run ... ... ... Ill ... Ya ... ... .." whispered wittchenn shortly before he died

llya could only stare. and from within illya there is something strange that appears. sense of loss, loneliness, a sense of wanting to help, and ... hatred ... hatred to the person who named Acht. And what's more she hates herself. why she just a poweless magus? Then within illya's mind there is something's broken.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" cried illya, then from the illya's chest appear light that surrounds the entire body. when the light is dim, illya expression turned into a cold, expressionless. her eyes becoming lifeless.

"_**Eintausend Hiebe Himmel (one thousand lashes sky)**_" whispered "illya"

then in an instant, the wolves that prey on wittchenn, hurted by thousand lashes of illya's sharp alchemy strings, so they bounced away from the wittchenn 's body. in a flash illya appears at near of whiitchen's body. then by using alchemy string, illya touching the tip of the strings to the blood in wittchenn's bloddied body, and the alchemy strings absorbed wittchenn's blood so string change color from silverish color to the blood-red colored string.

then "illya" move the strings that contain blood wittchenn to around of her with high speed lashes. and wittchenn's blood spattered throughout the area, forming a magic circle. similar to those drawn in the palace einzbern. and then illya drew flying thunder god dagger, and scratched her hand to bleed. and her blood drips into the wittchenn's blood that form magic circle, and saying:

**(Insert song: Oath SIGN - by lisa)**

I, HEREBY PROPOSE YOU, OH GREAT HERO

MY WILL SHALL CREATE YOUR BODY

AND THY FIST SHALL PROTECT MY FATE

BUT LET CHAOS CLOUD THINE EYES

THOU, WHO ART TRAPPED IN A CAGE OF MADNESS

(magic circle begins to change to silver colored circle)

AND I, WHO HOLD THY CHAINS

ABIDING BY SUMMONS OF THE HOLY GRAIL

IF THOU DOES ACCEDE TO THIS WILL AND REASON, COME FORTH!

then the magic circle begin to forming a wall of light that surrounds the entire circlet, including illya which in the circle. then suddenly a big earthquake shake the entire region of einzbern to the castle. from the to glowing circle appeared a man. and the light began to disappear from his feet.

the man wore black colored pair of boots and tight black leather pants with orange flame images at the end of his pants, as if the fire is burning tip of his pants. then he wore a dark black colored long sleeve leather jacket, and there is a dark orange colored zipper from neck to belly. At the tip of the black leather jacket sleeve, there is the same motif of orange flame motif. The man is seen wearing a white robe (Yondaime Hokage's robe). and lastly, the man had a adonis face and vague six scratches on booth of his cheek. then his wild long bright orange hair covered scratches on his cheek. (See my profile pic, for detailed picture)

later, the man opened his eyes. His eyes color had a blue sky iris color. he said with seriously:

"I ask you, the one WHO Called me under Berserker class! Are you my master?" asked Berserker

"Yes" answer "illya"

then Berserker body lowered to half kneel, one arm bent in front of the chest, and one hand behind (butler pose), saying:

"What's your command, my lady?"

"... Protect this body, and get me out of this forest. And hide me, until I am awake ", replied" illya ", then illya close her eyes and fell unconscious. When about to falling to the ground, Berserker quickly hugged illya..

then when Berserker embrace illya, appeared the wolves that had been beaten by "illya". and they start eyeing illya.

"Yare Yare" Berserker said, shaking his head.

then the dagger that is used for summoning ritual suddenly appeared in the right hands of Berserker. and the dagger began to glow, and suddenly the rusty dagger became like a new again.

"_**Fukunai**_.." whispered berserker.

then Berserker swung the dagger once from left to right. And from the three blades, emerge small wirlhwind covered entire blade, then at the middle of wirlhwind apperead a light green colored blade made frome wind element.

"I just came back to the world after so long, suddenly got an adventure to save the princess again" Berserkersaid with a smile

Then the berserker's left eyes begin to glow red

"I swear! As long as my body still exists in this world ,I will protect you from the first time you summon me in here, until the end of the battle. I will protect all those precious to me. though ...I was only a... berserker...- Dattebayo ...

* * *

><p><strong>Original Familliar<strong>** notes**** :**

(1)_**_** Wolf Jäger Zauberer**_ **_(wolf hunter Magus)_** :**  
><em>

special familiar that can only be used by the head of einzbern family. . have almost equal strength with the heroic spirit. but only can used in around of einzbern castle and forest. its black eyes serves to detect traps and invisibility magecraft , unless it is a noble phantasm level. have white fur and sharp like a porcupine. enhanced with reinforcement magecraft level c. its teeth and claws contain toxins that will paralyze the Magus. but those who don't have**** Magic Resistance****, it will be a sudden deatth by a heart attack.

**Status**:

Strenght : D

Endurance : C

Agility : D

mana : E

Luck : E

**Personal Skill** :

- Instinct : D - an ferocius animal instinct that want to devour the hunted target.

(2) _**Jungfrau weiß Vormund**_ (maiden's white guardian ) :

its the original name of wittchenn. when kiritsugu created whitchenn with **** Aozaki Touko****'s help, he give wittchenn first name is _**Jungfrau weiß** **Vormund**_ or _** weiß**_.

wittchenn first created at one and half years before the fourth holy grail. kiritsugu with the help from aozaki Touko created wittchenn by using pieces of his bone and a bit of his flesh. thats why wittchenn's body just like other animal. its contain blood, flesh, and bone like living things. it could be said, wittchenn is a kind of familliar puppet created for kiritsugu personal use, with the extraordianary ability of aozaki touko.

wittchenn was completed shortly before at the end of fourth holy grail war. completed at the time kiritsugu intends to destroy the stained holy grail. when wittchenn completed, has a status equivalent to a standard servant, but without the skill parameters. so it functions only as kiritsugu guardian. then wittchenn improved again, included a number of parameters skill but little downgrade at his status. the side effect is, wuttchenn had 2 mode. pup mode and battle fox mode, with the purposely for wittchenn can self sufficient without the supply of prana from kiritsugu. then when kiritsugu for the last time go to einzbern snowy forest, kiritsugu placed wittchenn around the forest. so wittchenn can infiltrate to weakened einzbern bounded field. kiritsugu last command for wittchenn is to protect illya's body and mind, as a replacement for the dying kiritsugu.

**Status**:

**(original)**

Strenght : C+

Endurance : B

Agility : B

mana : E

Luck : D

Personal skill : -

**(after costumized - battle fox mode)**

Strenght : D+

Endurance : C

Agility : C

mana : C

Luck : B (at illya's arround)

**Personal skill :**

- Independent Action : A+

- magic resistance : E

- Bravery : C

* * *

><p>author note:<p>

hello all reader,

sorry, this chapter is longer to write. because I need some inspiration in writing this story.. I want to describe how illya's life as day by day at the einzbern's castle . Here I purposly to bashing acht. Based on the fate material character , Acht trained illya really hard during the preparation for fifth heaven's feel. and for that my story is more developed, I made Acht is the cause of illya escaping from the einzbern castle.I deliberately describe how the treatment Acht to illya during magecraft training. for some of the next chapter, I will focus to the relationship betwen illya and naruto and the development skill of illya as magus, so she is become more appropriate magus for servant like naruto.

for status servant naruto, maybe I'll post is tomorrow.

and review, please. that makes me have the passion and inspiration to write more. PLEASEEE REVIEWWW

author note (2):

I added small revision in this chapter. hoped this more acceptable. thx

next chapter: F / NT: RAISE THE Curtain - NINE TAIL AND THE SNOW FAIRY (PART 2)


	4. Servant naruto Status

Authors note : I will update this page, if any OC or the original skill that I write increases.

* * *

><p><strong>Servant Status<strong>

Spirit: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

Master : Illyasveil Von Einzbern

Allignment : Chaotic Good

Strenght : A

Mana : A++

Endurance : A

Agility : A

Luck : B

* * *

><p><strong>Class Skill<strong>

Mad Enhachement (fake): B

**Personal Skill**

Battle Continuation : A

Bravery: A

Charisma : B

Eye of mind (true) : B

Natural Body : A

Mastership over wind elemental: B

Mastership over water elemental: C

Eternal Arm Mastership : C

One Thousand Face : A

Soul of The Great Hero : EX

* * *

><p><strong>Servant Notes<strong>

Because naruto called as servant , he can not use all ninjutsu which he mastered during his life. he can only use _**kagebunshin**_ and _**Rasengan**_ as a noble phantasm. Naruto's hiraishin can only be use as a wind elemental sword . and he had to downgrade agility, and he could not use the "six paths sage chakra" because that ability can not be used if called as a servant.

His Mana go to class A + +. because during his lifetime he has a large chakra capacity, the results of screening kyuubi chakra. so his chakra become a legend of the shinobi world, his chakra capacities as large as Biju's chakra.

if called as an assassin, then all his parameters except mana, agility and noble phantasm down to one level. agility, and noble phantasmnya which will rise to A + +. due in class assassin, he was able to use _**Hirashin jutsu**_ to maximum capabilities. as an assassin, he will lose the personal skills and charisma Bravery. will instead have a personal Presence Concealment skill and Disengage.

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMONING CHANT FOR SERVANT NARUTO (BERSERKER)<strong>:

I, HEREBY PROPOSE YOU, OH GREAT HERO

MY WILL SHALL CREATE YOUR BODY

AND THY FIST SHALL PROTECT MY FATE

BUT LET CHAOS CLOUD THINE EYES

THOU, WHO ART TRAPPED IN A CAGE OF MADNESS

AND I, WHO HOLD THY CHAINS

ABIDING BY SUMMONS OF THE HOLY GRAIL

IF THOU DOES ACCEDE TO THIS WILL AND REASON, COME FORTH!

* * *

><p><strong>Class Skill Notes: <strong>

**Mad Enhachement (fake) : B**

Only be active when using noble phantasm nine tail cloaks. when the noble phantasm is active, it will seize the sanity of the Servant. instead, it will raise all the parameters to be EX, except for luck and his noble phantasm down to E. only two ways to stop this noble phantasm:

1. master has a strong emotional relationship with a servant, so that it can slowly ease the emotions that result from the use nine tailed cloaks.

2. using the command seals, to eliminate the effect of the nine tailed cloaks in a moment.

In mode "nine tailed cloaks", servant can not use all noble phantasm. and can only attack. And, all of all magic creatures, familliar, and servant are exposed directly from the nine tailed chakra cloaks, will be treated as the effects of the curse that decreases all parameters one level. humans are hurted to the chakra of the Nine Tailed cloaks would appears like hurted by hard water.

due to this effect, when naruto called as servant, has a somewhat different nature than during his life. he must always be calm .because, if he gets angry, it would be difficult for him to relieve his emotions. and if left continuous, then he will automatically turn active his nine tail cloaks noble phantasm. This is only valid at the time he entered the Berserker class. Basically it is a curse that appear when Naruto summoned as Berserker.

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Skill Notes<strong>

**Battle Continuation : A**

**A** : Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

**Bravery: A**

The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement.

**A**: Bonus effect of increasing melee damage.

**Charisma : B**

Natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent.

**B**: Suitable for a king of a country. In this case, naruto is already candidate for hokage tittle.

**Eye of Mind (true) : B**

**B** : Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

**Natural Body : A**

**A**: ability for self regeneration, growth any limb, even when the body is cutted pieces he / she can self regenerated until his/ her mana out. This is the ultimate manifestation of his uzumaki blood.

**Mastership Over Wind Elemental: B**

**B **: ability to use wind element to the point that he can generates wind veil that protect him/ her self from all attack. coupled with the naruto's ability during his lifetime that he can mastered wind elemental jutsu, he can imbued of all the weapons he used with the wind element. not part of the noble phantasm flying thunder god sword.

**Mastership Over Water Elemental: C**

**C **: ability to imbued to all meele weapons, and throwing dagger's with water element.

**Eternal Arm Mastership : C**

Prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance

**C **: All mele and throwing weapons except weapon level noble phantasm and modern weaponry , he/ she capable of being used it properly.

**One Thousand Face's : A**

Naruto's personal skills. This skill is the embodiment of naruto's the _**henge no jutsu.**_ It can be use to blured naruto's identity and status.

**A**: The ability to total change in physically. But he/ she can not mimic the ability of the figure that he / she imitated.

**Soul of The Great Hero : EX**

With the existence of this skill, Naruto will not leave every of his friend in difficult circumstances, or suffering. He will try to find a way to make everyone who is precious to him happy. He will prioritize all those precious to him, the above his interest. and once he make an oath, he will keep his oath despite how impossible it is that oath. and if his precious person fall astray, he make his / her to return to right road, even though he lives at stake.

**EX **: ? ( I will reveal its capabilities after NINE TAILS AND WHITE FAIRY chapter ended)

* * *

><p><strong>Noble Phantasm: <strong>

- **Robe of fire shadow – support – A**

The only noble phantasm that carry naruto traits as konoha shinobi. This is the realization of the naruto promise to become hokage. as Hokage, he will be INVISIBLE. As long as he uses this noble phantasm, he will not be detected by any magic detector, can not be seen with the naked eye or other magical relic, and can not be attacked by all physical attacks and magecraft . But has a weakness, that he was forbidden to attack during the use of this noble phantasm. because the action was against the honor of being Hokage. This noble phantasm can be used as a master's noble phantasm . But carry the same terms, can not be used to attack when wearing this.

- **Nine tailed cloak - anti unit – B**

See **Mad Enhachement (fake) : B**.

- **Flying Thunder God sword - anti unit -B**

Being called as a Berserker, then the function of the Flying Thunder God just as the wind elemental sword . He cannot use his _**jikkukan ninjutsu**_. but still have the sharpness of the wind element, which can penetrate all types of protective and magic wall. Which can be penetrated by hiraishin no ken is a protective wall and the wall of the magic that maximum level B. more than that, does not work.  
>If called upon in class assassin, then in addition to using the sword the wind element, can be used as a trigger for the legendary <em><strong>hiraishin no jutsu<strong>_. level will rise to **anti-army - A**.

- **Eye's of Spiral : Legacy from parent to son - anti army - A**

Naruto signatures jutsu that will always become noble phantasm of the Servant naruto. if summoned as Berserker class. Will have the effect of anti-army. because of the terrible power of destruction. Its destruction force is equivalent to _**Senpō**__**: Cho **__**Ōdama**__** Rasengan**_. but if called upon as an assassin class, the class will fall into ANTI UNIT - B. because its function is only just to assasination.

- **Shadow Batallion****: eternal one man army - support – EX**

The only reality marble that naruto owned. Can only be used when naruto in desperate situation or to protect someone that precious to him. Therefore, the opening chant to use this reality marble is "**I will protect all that precious to me**". When this ability is active, It will change the environment around naruto within a maximum distance of 50 kilometers, becoming the legendary village of konoha. within this reality marble, naruto can summon all of his shadow clone as much as he wants. in addition, can also imitates anyone that he knew during life, and he could summon all the objects or the creature he had ever met (including the bijuu) in his life. but will make the cost of mana become doubled. because every people, things and beings which he mimicked, have different abilities and different form.


End file.
